


the one where they have the same scars

by izzimb



Series: winterwidow izzi vs winterwidow saheli [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, do you hear that, dr. banner and dr. simmons, it's the sound of an upcoming medical file series, news to follow, platonic, recovered!bucky, sort of, such a nice ring to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzimb/pseuds/izzimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Nat have matching scars from different occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they have the same scars

**Author's Note:**

> this could have been way  
> a) dirtier  
> b) fluffier  
> c) cuter  
> d) better  
> e) all of the above

He and Natasha had just been cleared by Dr. Banner and Dr. Simmons out of routine quarantine after their return from a quick surveillance mission. It wasn't his first one back, so he was used to the process of little Jemma carefully disassembling the arm that Stark Tech had crafted for him to replace the HYDRA arm. She worked deftly and gently, smiling at him widely after each sheath of metal was removed. He tried to ignore it before, but tried now to smile at her. Once the entire casing had been removed and all that was left were the plates in his shoulder, the faux bicep that Tony created out of titanium alloys, and the hydraulics that kept the arm as close to a functional, organic arm as possible.

"We're almost there, James," the young girl grinned. "Nearly there."  
Her voice sounded like one of the secretaries General Phillips had in his SSR lab over in Europe. Jacki was sweet, but had a nasty habit of flirting with anyone with a pair of nuts.  
"It's fine, Jem," Bucky replied. He looked over at Nat in the other room, who was expertly standing dead-steady inside an X-Ray machine that Dr. Banner operated from outside the glass door. "And you can call me Bucky."  
"Ehm," she cleared her throat as she plugged the stethoscope into her ears. "I'd really rather call you James, if you wouldn't mind."  
He shrugged with his good shoulder since Jemma was tinkering at a tube inside the hollow bicep.

After their tests were cleared, the airlock doors released the four into the loading dock of the base. Bucky helped reassemble the arm, locking pieces until they hissed and clicked into place while Jemma handed him the pieces. Nat and Bucky pulled their clothes back on. Bucky caught Nat catching glimpses at his back; in all fairness, he was looking at the scars peppered across hers as well.

They walked in behind the doctors, Nat on the left and Bucky on the right. He glanced down when their arms brushed, and he caught a glimpse of a thin band of skin a shade lighter and a tad smoother than normal flesh on their hands. She noticed too and looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"They used to handcuff me down to the chair while they did that shock therapy shit."  
Natasha nodded. "I was handcuffed to my bed. You know that, though."  
Bucky nodded. "Did it hurt?"  
"At first. When I wasn't used to sleeping entirely still. By the time it started to cut in, I was getting used to sleeping. The scar is really just because it was there so often for so long. You?"  
"The handcuff was nothing compared to the shocks. I just had to be held down in case I thrashed or something."  
Nat smiled, holding up their arms together. "We match."  
"That we do," he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: E) all of the above


End file.
